Why Tennis
by hysterical laughter
Summary: what if Ryoma never got defeated in tennis, even by his father? Another day at school where they must play other sports other than their club and the regulars wonder why the Ryoma plays tennis. uses the idea where RYoma saves Nanako in the manga...
1. Chapter 1

**Why Tennis**

Summary: what if Ryoma never got defeated in tennis, even by his father? It's another day at school where they must play other sports other than their club and things unravel and the regulars wonder why the Ryoma plays tennis. Plays around with the chapter where Ryoma saves Nanako in the manga… this is a short story of why...

**Chapter 1**

"Where's Echizen?" asked Momo.

"He went to the swimming pool," said Hario "Went for swimming…"

"Did he go to that club last month?" asked Momo.

"Interesting…" muttered Inui, "He has done almost every sport in the school…"

"Almost?" asked Oishi, "I thought he's done every single one…"

"Ochibi did swimming, hockey, American football, badminton, table tennis all the track and field one's as well," said Eiji, as they made their way to see the baby of the group

"Kyah…! Ryoma-sama…! You're so hot!" screamed a fan girl. They turned towards the screams and could see Ryoma getting out of the pool. He shook his head and allowed the water from his hair to spray around. Even in though he's twelve he looked muscular and the tickled of water glistened on his body.

"Sa… It seems that Echizen is a stud…" giggled Fuji.

"This is very unlike you Echizen," said Inui.

"What is Inui-sempai?" asked Ryoma, as he placed a towel on his head.

"You repeating a sport without completing every sport at least once," said Inui as he scribbled away.

"I don't want to," said Ryoma and left.

"What sport is he missing?" asked Momo.

"Basketball…" said Inui. 

"But since its Echizen, I'm sure he wants to be unpredictable," said Fuji.

"Iie… my sources tell me that he even avoided playing it in gym class," said Inui as he pushed up his glasses.

"Sa… then there must be something going on," said Fuji, "I really love mysteries…"

"Echizen and Fuji on the court now," ordered Tezuka.

"Hai," said the two people.

"We'll finally get to finish our match," smiled Fuji.

"Hn…"

"You're still one of few words," smiled Fuji. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the match, as they expected it, it was an amazing match. Each one was inviting the other to use a special move and dared the other to top their move.

"Sa… it seems that you've won," smiled Fuji as they shook hands.

"Mada Mada Dane, Fuji-sempai…"

"As expected of you," smiled Fuji, "After all you did beat Yukimura…"

"Domo…"

"Wow… Echizen's beaten everyone on the tennis team, but Buchou" said Hario.

Tezuka looked on and Sumire walked over to him, "worried… you look more worried then the time you asked to play him…"

Tezuka remained silent, 'what worries me is that he's already won against me and shrugged it off as nothing…'

"It's nothing," said Tezuka.

"Sa… I guess the only one that Echizen-kun needs to face now is you, Tezuka," smiled Fuji as he walked over to them.

"What did you think of the match Fuji?" asked Sumire.

"Thrilling," smiled Fuji.

**i had an urge to write this but somehow it was plotless... who cares... any feed backs? lol thanx for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Tennis**

Summary: what if Ryoma never got defeated in tennis, even by his father? It's another day at school where they must play other sports other than their club and things unravel and the regulars wonder why the Ryoma plays tennis. Plays around with the chapter where Ryofma saves Nanako in the manga…

**thanks for all the reviews i feel loved... hugs and kisses all round!! sorry if my story seems messed up... it sort of jumps from one scene to the next... lol!! enjoy the second chapter...**

**Chapter 2**

"What are we doing here?" asked Ryoma, as all the regulars arrived at a sports centre. "It's not bowling and not billiard."

"Sa… it's a surprise," said Fuji with a mysterious surprise.

They all went into the sports centre and walked into a court, Inui brought out his book, "We're going to be playing basketball…"

"Basketball…yes!" cheered Momo, as he thrust his fists up.

"There's a catch… the losing team will have to…" said Inui and brought out a pitcher of red… goo, "You will have to drink this… revised penal tea… it's actually ever single juice I've made mixed together…"

Everyone sweat dropped and slowly backed away, Eiji latched onto Momo, "I'm on Momo's team!"

"There are nine of us…" said Ryoma.

"I'm the referee," said Inui.

"Nyah…! You're just trying to get out of drink that juice…!" exclaimed Eiji.

"I've studied the rules of the game," said Inui, "I think I'm able to judge the game…"

"We could draw straws," suggested Kawamura.

In the end team one included Momo, Fuji, Tezuka and Kawamura. Team two included Kaidoh, Oishi, Eiji and Ryoma.

"We're doomed!" cried Eiji. "We got Ochibi too! Ochibi is a chibi…"

"That wasn't very nice," said Oishi.

The games began and Kaidoh and Momo fought for the possession of the ball, Kaidoh being the aggressive type caught the ball. He dribbled it only to be taken by Kawamura who was holding a tennis racquet.

"I'm on a Roll…BURNING!!"

"Hoi… Hoi… Too bad… see you next week," said Eiji as he took the ball from Kawamura.

Inui blew the whistle, "Eiji you travelled with the ball…"

"Travel…?" asked Eiji.

"Running with the ball without bouncing the ball," said Ryoma.

"He's right," said Inui and presented Eiji with a small mug. Eiji didn't even take a sip; the drink only touched his lips and already he fainted. Everyone panicked and saw how horrible the drink was.

"Taka-san you get back the ball…" said Inui and tossed the ball to Kawamura. Kawamura held the ball, "Congratulations… you're the next victim… I mean winner of a drink…"

"What…?" stuttered Kawamura.

"He held the ball more than 3 seconds," said Momo.

"Oishi… take the ball…" said Inui.

"Why me…?" asked Oishi.

"You're closest to Taka-san," said Inui and he handed the ball to Oishi, who immediately bounced the ball and looked around. Everyone was occupied and Momo was in front of him.

"Thank you," said Momo as he took the ball.

"Oh no…!" panicked Oishi, and snatched the ball up, but the ball flew out of his hands and it circled the basket and went in.

Inui came from behind with a mug, "You tossed the ball into the opponent's basket…"

After Oishi 'died', Ryoma had ti take the ball, he looked around, Kaidoh was occupied with Tezuka, and Fuji and Momo were in front of him. Ryoma sighed and then looked determined; he dribbled the ball and strategically manoeuvred around Fuji and Momo and dribbled the ball all the way to the other side before expertly tossed the ball. The ball flew into the air and it went through the net with a swish…

"…" Momo had his mouth open in disbelief.

"Momo-sempai… it's your ball," said Ryoma as he tossed the ball to Momo.

Ryoma and Kaidoh exchanged high-fives and prepared to play the game again. However, Inui blew the whistle, "Times up… it's a draw…"

"I'll see you all at school," said Ryoma as he was about to leave.

"Echizen… I said the time was up not the game was over," said Inui, "it's a free throw for every person remaining person on the team… from the centre if the court."

"Momo you're first," said Inui, and handed him the ball. Momo started to sweat and he went to the centre, he bounced the ball once, he bounced the ball twice, he took aim and tossed it. The ball soared threw the air and hit the back board and came soaring back into his hands. Fuji's free throw was slightly on the light side and only brushed onto the ring of the basket. Tezuka's ball circled the ring however did not go through the basket.

"Echizen… your turn," said Inui.

"This might be a little to hard for the guy," chuckled Momo, he however had to take it back when he heard a swish.

"A… I got it in," said Ryoma, "We won…"

"The kid lucked out," gapped Momo.

Fuji chuckled, "It's very like Echizen to pick something up so quickly…"

Echizen smirked, "Mada Mada Dane…"

Echizen picked up the ball and proceeded toward the door before going out, he tossed the ball backward. It went through the basket and without seeing if it went in he left.

"That brat knew how to play basketball all along," said Momo.

"Momo… your team lost… you must now drink the penalty," said Inui. Kaidoh sighed in relief and Ryoma walked out of the sports centre to the sound of agony by Momo.

**as some of you realise... it's still under the stat: inprogress and when i said short story i meant shorter than others... lol... sorry for the confusion!! tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Tennis**

**don't worry, the story hasn't ended yet... when it does i'll make sure to put the status of complete... i just hope i remember... lol... sorry i don't remember what chapter ryoma was helping nanako... does anyone know...? i read them all online so... i don't really bookmark them... **

**Chapter 3**

"Sa… Echizen-kun… let's go out," said Fuji as soon as he saw Ryoma opened the door. Ryoma just stared at him with blank eyes. "Is that a yes…?"

There was answer, "Or is it a no…?"

"Why…?" asked Ryoma.

"I'm interested in you," smiled Fuji, "So why not go on a date…?"

Ryoma proceeded to slide the door close; however Fuji jammed his foot in, and pulled Ryoma out.

An hour later

"What do you want to do, Ryoma-kun?" asked Fuji as he continued to drag the boy.

"I want to go home and sleep," growled Ryoma.

"Sa… as much as I think how tempting your offer is… I think we're moving too fast," smiled Fuji. Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Sa… how about you we get dinner?" asked Fuji, as he 'led' Ryoma into a small restaurant and sat down, "What would you like to eat?"

"Sa… I guess you'll have what I have," said Fuji with a smile, then chuckled when he saw Ryoma's face, "There's nothing spicy or strange about what I'm ordering… just some soba noodles…"

"Sa… I want to know you better…" said Fuji, "What's your hobby?"

"Mine's photography," offered Fuji. Ryoma mumbled, "Sorry I didn't catch that…"

"Trying out different bath salts," said Ryoma.

"Really…" smiled Fuji as he opened his eyes. Ryoma wasn't sure if he saw Fuji's smile widened or it was a trick of the light.

"Sa… that wasn't hard was it?" smiled Fuji.

"Why exactly are you doing this Fuji-sempai?" asked Ryoma.

"Would you believe if I told you I liked you?" asked Fuji.

"Not without good reason," confessed Ryoma.

"Sa… is it really that hard for you to believe that I'm interested in you?" asked Fuji.

"What if I said yes?" answered Ryoma.

Fuji chuckled, "Am I that scary?"

"Who said scary…? Just weird," said Ryoma.

"I'm hurt," said Fuji with foreign sadness.

"Sa… we're officially going out," said Fuji, Ryoma cocked an eyebrow up, "This is after all our first date…"

"I don't know what's more depressing," said Ryoma, "Me being your boyfriend or you being mine?"

"Sa… it sounds like you agree," smiled Fuji.

"More like have no choice in the matter," said Ryoma.

"Sa… let's get you home," smiled Fuji. They reached Ryoma's home and just before Ryoma could even move towards the door Fuji struck. He swooped down and stole a kiss.

"Sa… was that your first kiss?" smiled Fuji.

Ryoma smirked, "actually it wasn't… it was taken by a guy at school…"

Fuji didn't look pleased as he watched Ryoma enter his home.

"Nyah…! Fujiko is scary!" exclaimed Eiji as he clung onto Oishi.

"Just keep out of his way and you'll be fine," whispered Oishi.

For the first time Seigaku witnessed something they've never seen before, Fuji with his eyes open… for the whole day…

Fuji's eyes scanned the whole school taking in every reaction, every subtle interaction, every movement that Ryoma did. Coming up with conclusions as he analysed every person Ryoma comes into contact with.

'Sakuno… too shy…' thought Fuji, 'Tomoko… too out spoken… she would have told everyone…'

Then he remembered that he was supposed to be looking for a guy, 'Hario… a definite no… let me just eliminate all of the freshmen…'

He looked over at Ryoma and watched him converse with Momo and Kaidoh, 'those two… it would be Momo more that Kaidoh… however…'

Fuji flashed his eyes towards Tezuka, 'he seems most interested in him…'

"Echizen… I've found a very strange article on the net last night," said Inui and handed a print out to Ryoma who looked at it.

"And…?" asked Ryoma.

"Mind explaining it?" asked Inui.

"I played basketball…" shrugged Ryoma; the regulars went over to them and looked at the article.

"Ochibi…! You're like a famous person!" exclaimed Eiji as he hugged the boy.

"Played…" said Ryoma as he tried to get away from Eiji, "past tense…"

"You look like you killed everyone in here," said Momo as he looked at the photo, Ryoma standing alone surrounded by other, bigger players on the floor.

"They deserved it…" muttered Ryoma; no one heard it except Fuji.

"Why'd you stop," asked Kawamura, "You obviously loved it…"

"That doesn't matter," said Ryoma and walked off the court.

"Seems like Ochibi doesn't want to talk about it," said Eiji.

"Something bad must have happened," said Oishi.

"Ara… where's Ryoma-kun?"

**oh... someone wants to see Ryoma... guess who it is!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Tennis**

**yay!! thanks for the review!! i really appreciate it!! i hope this story lives up to expectations!! he he he...**

**Chapter 4**

"Ara… where's Ryoma-kun?"

The regulars turned around to see a tall girl with long straight dark hair wearing a tennis outfit as well as a sports bag.

"May we ask why you're looking for him?" asked Tezuka.

"I'm Nanako, Ryoma-kun told me that I could find him here if I need to ask for pointers in tennis," said Nanako.

Nanako looked at the piece of paper in Kaidoh's hand, "He was right…"

"Eh…?"

"Ryoma-kun did play basketball…" said Nanako to herself out loud.

"How… did you know?" asked Fuji pleasantly.

"A teacher… I think it was a family friend of Ryoma's… said it to me," said Nanako, "He said when Ryoma-kun was younger he was a basketball fanatic…"

"Basketball fanatic…?" questioned Momo, "That shortie…?"

"Yes…however the opponents kept fouling him whenever the teachers weren't looking…" said Nanako, "He stopped playing at the end of second grade…"

"So Echizen's world didn't revolve around tennis," muttered Inui as he scribbled the information down.

"I heard that he only completely dedicated himself to tennis was when he was winning the junior champion titles…" said Nanako, "That one and a half year that he took all four of those titles… that's when he started playing…"

"But… why tennis?" asked Oishi.

"…" Nanako kept quiet.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ryoma from behind Nanako.

"You said that I could find you here if I needed help," said Nanako as she offered a smile.

"Che…" Ryoma looked away, half annoyed.

"Fine… come on… we'll go to the public courts…" said Ryoma as he led the way, Nanako followed happily.

"Why tennis?" repeated Oishi as they watched them walk away.

"His passion isn't as intense as basketball," stated Inui.

"It could be about his father," said Tezuka, "The need to defeat him…"

"Sa… I doubt it," said Fuji seriously, smile missing, giving everyone shivers. "I overheard Shiba-san talking over the phone… Ryoma-kun long defeated his father shortly after he started playing…"

"!"

**thisisascenebreakthatreplacesthebreakthatiputinbutalwaysdisappearswhenipostthiswillhelpstopconfusion**

"Then why the hell isn't he turning professional?" asked Momo, "He's more than National level… he's world level!"

"Why do you play tennis Ryoma-kun?" asked Nanako.

"Because I can," said Ryoma.

"No… why…? Why not continue basketball?" asked Nanako.

"It's easier for me," said Ryoma, "It's also easier for my parents…"

"You're father you mean?" asked Nanako.

"Iie… Mostly my mother," said Ryoma.

"…?"

"It gives her a peace of mind," said Ryoma as they continued down the road to the tennis courts.

**thisisascenebreakthatreplacesthebreakthatiputinbutalwaysdisappearswhenipostthiswillhelpstopconfusion**

"Is Ryoma-kun home?" asked Fuji pleasantly.

"He's not home yet," smiled Rinko, "Why don't you come in? You're Fuji right…? Ryoma said that if any guy comes by and smiles all the time with his eyes closed that it would be Fuji…"

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise, "He talks about me…?"

"Like all the other regulars," smiled Rinko, "The adult look alike with glasses would be Tezuka… the broom styled hair would be Momo…"

Fuji started to sweat drop, 'prepared for all unexpected visitors…'

"Heh… did that kid finally bring home a chick?" laughed Nanjiroh.

"I believe we met before… at the national," said Fuji.

"You're that smiling tensai that that old lady was talking about…" realised Nanjiroh, "When is that boy going to bring home a girl…? Ever since that boy practically jumped him he's been warding off every gender left and right…"

"As long as he doesn't take after you dear, I think he's fine," said Rinko, "What's wrong about Ryoma not looking for a relationship, be it guy or girl…"

"About that," said Fuji, "I'd like to ask… is it alright if I dated your son?"

Nanjiroh was crying in a corner, "I knew it was too good to be true…"

"Now dear… Ryoma's not like you… if he's gay you have to accept it…" said Rinko.

Nanjiroh immediately recovered, "I've accepted that fact or rather the possibility long ago… when he openly admitted that a male stole his first kiss… and wanted to hide in a closet…"

"Fuji-kun," said Rinko, "We're not saying that we won't allow you to date our son… maybe… let him get use to the idea of you wanting to date him…"

Fuji smiled and was thankful how understanding they were.

"I'm home!" announced Ryoma from the door.

"Welcome home," called our Rinko.

"Is Fuji-sempai with you?" asked Ryoma.

"Yes… Why…?" asked Rinko.

"I see his shoes at the door," said Ryoma as he appeared.

"Sa… I'm impressed," smiled Fuji, "You already know my shoe size…"

"It has your name on it," corrected Ryoma.

"Sa… ready for our date?" asked Fuji happily.

"What date…?" asked Ryoma. "I don't recall any arrangements of the sort…"

"You did mention something about it yesterday," said Nanjiroh with a perverted grin.

"Let's go," smiled Fuji as he once again dragged Ryoma out, but not before saying goodbye, "its nice meeting you both…"

"Same here Fuji-kun," smiled Rinko as she shot her husband a look.

**thisisascenebreakthatreplacesthebreakthatiputinbutalwaysdisappearswhenipostthiswillhelpstopconfusion**

"Not going to say anything Fuji-sempai?" asked Ryoma.

"Sa… what would you like me to say?" asked Fuji.

"…"

Fuji chuckled, "Sa… were you expecting me to demand why you quit basketball?"

"I have something else to demand," smiled Fuji and suddenly pulled Ryoma into an alley and pinned him to the wall, "Sa… was it Momo or Tezuka?"

"What…?"

"You're first kiss… who was it?" asked Fuji.

"Are you still thinking about that?" asked Ryoma.

"Who was it?" asked Fuji huskily.

"I don't want to remember who," said Ryoma.

Fuji smiled, "Was it that bad…?"

"If you really want to know… it was in America," said Ryoma.

Fuji's smile widened, "That's pleasant to hear…"

But Fuji made no move to let Ryoma go and proceeded to ravish the boy. By the end Ryoma was completely red and Fuji was as always smiling.

"Sa… if I didn't know any better I would have thought that you've never made out before," chuckled Fuji.

"Shut up…"

Fuji chuckled, "Sa… are you going to tell me now?"

"What now…?" asked Ryoma.

"Why'd you quit?" asked Fuji and turned to Ryoma, "Ryoma…?"

**wonder why he quitted... next chapter is the last chapter... sorry if you find the story really short or not very exciting but it was a spur of the moment thing when i wrote this story... and when i start a story i push myself to finish it even if my ideas are demented... lol... thanks for reading!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why Tennis**

**the final chapter is up!! let's celebrate!! i really couldn't think of a way to make it a better story... sorry!! if i let any of you down... thanks for all the reviews... and enjoy this last chapter!!**

**Chapter 5**

"Ryoma…?"

Ryoma stood in front of an electronic shop, with televisions in front. Fuji walked back to Ryoma and looked at what Ryoma was watching.

Now to world news… in New York an second grade elementary school teacher was arrested and charged with paedophilia… it is believed that he has been inappropriately touching students too young to understand the act and would have continued to do so if an older student had not witnessed the doing.

"Ryoma…" started Fuji, however stopped when he was Ryoma's clenched fist shaking. Fuji took his fist into his hand and dragged him away. There was a moment of silence.

"Why do you care, Fuji-sempai?" asked Ryoma suddenly.

"Sa… don't you think you should call me by my first name?" smiled Fuji as he laced his fingers through Ryoma's.

"Just answer the question, Fuji-sempai…" said Ryoma.

"Syuusuke…" corrected Fuji. Ryoma just rolled his eyes. "Sa… repeat after me… Syuusuke… Syuu-su-ke… better yet maybe just Syuu…"

"Fuji-sempai…" warned Ryoma.

"Sa… Did you know that man on TV?" asked Fuji in a serious tone.

"…"

"Is that a yes?" asked Fuji.

"…"

"Sa… Ryoma-kun… I really want this relationship to work," said Fuji, "I want understand…"

"…"

'It's even more frustrating than talking to Tezuka…' sweat dropped Fuji.

"Why do you care, Fuji-sempai?"

"Hmm… remember that day in the rain… our match?" asked Fuji, "You thrill me… everything you do… it thrills me…"

"… at least we got to finish our match," mumbled Ryoma.

"Ne… what do you fear?" asked Fuji suddenly.

"What… do I fear…?" questioned Ryoma.

"Yes… what do you fear?" asked Fuji.

Once again there was silence, Fuji took the initiative, "I fear people leaving…"

"You fear people leaving you?" asked Ryoma, "Then… you also fear relationships…"

Fuji opened his eyes, "I've never thought of it like that…"

"I fear… I fear," started Ryoma, as he looked down, "That man…"

Fuji looked at him, "The one in the news?"

"Was he the one who took your first kiss?" asked Fuji. Ryoma looked away, "He was your second grade teacher wasn't he…? The reason why you don't play basketball anymore…"

"He's only one of them," said Ryoma. "Nanako said that she already said what happened…"

"Being fouled…" said Fuji.

"Ah…" replied Ryoma.

Fuji smiled, "Then why tennis?"

"There's a net," said Ryoma.

"A net…?" questioned Fuji.

"A net that divides me from the opponent," explained Ryoma.

"You… don't like physical contact," realised Fuji. "That's why you always try to get away from Eiji…"

"To save my own life," pointed out Ryoma.

"One of the reasons why you want to get away from Eiji," corrected Fuji, as he looked at their laced fingers. He smiled and realised that Ryoma didn't seem to mind that he was holding his hand.

"Nyah…! Happy birthday Ochibi!" cheered Eiji.

"How the hell did you find out?" asked Ryoma with a frown as he tried to remember telling them about his birthday.

"Fujiko said it," jumped Eiji as he hugged the birthday boy, who didn't look pleased.

"Blow out the candles," cheered Momo, "Let's get the party started!"

Ryoma stared at the cake.

"You don't like it do you?" asked Oishi in worry, thinking that it was a bad idea for the design of the cake, a basketball design.

"Sa… I forgot the finishing touch," said Fuji and pulled out something from his bag and placed it on the cake.

"A tennis net that divides the basketball?" asked Kawamura in confusion.

Ryoma looked over at Fuji, who smiled in return. Ryoma just smirked at his over the top, self proclaimed boyfriend.

"If sempai made the cake… I'm not sure if it's safe to eat," smirked Ryoma.

"Who brought the cake anyways?" asked Momo

"I did," smiled Fuji.

Everyone took a step away from the cake, and Ryoma's smirk just widened as he saw this.

"Maybe this is a good birthday after all," said Ryoma.

Owari

**tada!! the last chapter!! and my first attempt for a fujiryo... yay!! thanks for all the cool reviews... and now i just have to finish my other story!! lol... more stories looming inside my head... after a finish 'Secrets Kept', i'll probably start on a crossover... he he he... called "galaxy of stars"... hmm... if that is i have the time... love you all!!  
**


End file.
